Le nom de la Rose
by Celaici
Summary: OS inspiré par la journée de la Rose ayant eu lieu dans mon lycée ;)


Le nom de la Rose

- C'est la journée de la rose.

Stiles soupira. 2ème prof à leur dire. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'il y ait des roses partout ? Il se tourna et vit Scott roucoulant avec Allison. C'était sûr, elle, elle allait en recevoir des roses. Pas sûr que son grognon de lycanthrope en fasse de même…

Tandis qu'Allison et Scott descendaient en récréation, Stiles passa au caiser de son côté. _Pff, I'm totally alone…_

Soudain, il sentit un présence derrière lui et une main tenant une rose passa devant ses yeux.

- Pour toi, mon étudiant préféré.

Stiles sourit et prit le fleur en se retournant. Peter remit ses lunettes en place et prit discrètement la main de l'adolescent.

- Merci, Monsieur le professeur, lui dit Stiles en se penchant vers lui, les yeux fermés.

Un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres et Peter recula.

- Pas ici, lui dit-il en entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens.

Il lui serra la main avant de s'éloigner en chuchotant un « à ce soir ». Stiles serra la rose contre lui et rejoignit ses amis. Scott s'approcha en voyant son ami et s'étonna en remarquant la rose qu'il tenait délicatement.

- Tiens, on t'a offert une rose ? C'est qui ?

- Aha…

- Oh, allez Stiles, dis-moi !

- Tiens, tu entends ? Ça sonne !

Stiles se dirigeait déjà vers la salle de cours alors que Scott le harcelait pour connaître l'identité de la personne.

- C'est un admirateur secret, na ! Maintenant, lâche-moi la jambe, Scottie !

Stiles se débarassa de son ami et continua son chemin.

- Il est dans la classe ?

- Oui.

- Je le connais ?

- Oui.

- Danny.

- Non.

- Je lui parle ?

- Un peu.

- Greenberg ?

- Sérieux, t'as déjà parlé à ce mec ?

- Stilinski, McCall, c'est ici que ça se passe !

Les deux amis arrêtèrent de parler pour se tourner vers Peter Hale qui tentait de faire cours.

- Bon, comme c'est la journée de la rose…

Stiles sourit. Ces mots étaient tellement plus agréables lorsqu'ils étaient prononcés par celui qui portait le nom de votre rose. Scott jeta un œil à son meilleur ami et en voyant le sourire niais qui barrait son visage, il fit le lien. Scott ouvrit la bouche, choqué, et se tourna d'un bloc vers Stiles.

- Oh non, Stiles, t'as pas remis ça ?

L'hyperactif sursauta en comprenant qu'il avait été démasqué.

- Ecoute, Scott, ça ne te regarde pas.

- Bien sûr que si ! Stiles, en plus d'avoir plusieurs années de plus que toi, c'est un professeur ! Tu vas avoir des problèmes et même si cela je m'en fous, lui aussi !

- Scott. Ce sont mes sentiments, je me démerde, ok ?

Il se tourna et croisa le regard noir de monsieur Hale, qui ne supportait pas les bavardages.

Stiles mit son sac sur son dos, prit la rose qui baignait dans sa bouteille et quitta le lycée. Sa discussion avec Scott l'avait agacé. Il avait déjà une fois cassé avec Peter d'un commun accord avec lui mais finalement, leurs sentiments étaient bien trop forts et ils s'étaient remis ensemble en secret… jusqu'à ce que Scott se serve de sa tête, il y a quelques heures.

Il passa la soirée avec son père, envoyant de temps à autre un message à Peter. Lorsque l'heure fut venue pour lui d'aller se coucher, il sourit et se leva du canapé.

- Bonne nuit, p'pa.

Le shériff haussa les sourcils, surpris.

- Ça te rend tellement heureux d'aller te coucher ?

- Tu sais très bien que c'est un réel plaisir pour moi de retrouver mon lit, répondit Stiles en montant rapidement les marches.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il ouvrit la fenêtre, le loup-garou l'attendant déjà.

- T'aurais pu te dépêcher, ça caille dehors !

- Les loups-garous n'ont pas froid, se moqua Stiles en alalnt vers son lit.

Peter lui attrapa la taille par derrière et fourra son nez dans son cou.

- Tu m'as manqué…

Stiles sourit et posa sa main sur la nuque de Peter pour l'embrasser.

- Comment s'est passée ta journée ? demanda Peter.

Stiles fit une petite grimace qui n'échappa pas au loup-garou.

- Un problème ?

- Scott a découvert qu'on s'est remis ensemble.

- Suite à ton regard niais, je suppose ? rétorqua Peter d'un ton détaché en retenant un sourire.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche sous l'outrage et donna une tape sur les bras de son amant.

- Je n'ai pas un regard niais ! se défendit-il sans pouvoir se retenir de sourire.

Peter pouffa de rire et avança vers le lit. Stiles s'y allongea et Peter se mit à califourchon au-dessus de lui.

- Laisse-le dire. L'important c'est qu'on soit ensemble, non ?

Stiles acquiesça et passa sa main sur la joue du loup-garou qui retourna à l'attaqua de son cou.

- Hmm… j'ai envie de te croquer.

- Euh… je ne suis pas un bout de viande saignant, dit Stiles.

Peter grogna et vint embrasser l'oreille de Stiles.

- Idiot…

Il chatouilla l'adolescent qui devait se retenir d'éclater de rire pour ne pas attirer l'attention de son père.

- Peter, arrête ça !

Le lycanthrope s'arrêta pour venir embrasser les lèvres de Stiles. L'hyperactif sourit. Le parfum de la rose qui venait le cueillir était absolument envoûtant et d'une douceur inégalable.


End file.
